Alone Time
by sherlockironman
Summary: Anthony thinks he's alone..but he really isn't.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own these Character's Marvel does.**

**Also, instead of calling him Tony I call him Anthony, and he is no longer Iron Man and apart of the Avengers. If you want to know why, message me.**

Anthony was down in the workshop, where he normally was, but he seemed to question himself why he went in there. He really didn't need anything, or to do anything. It wasn't like he was Iron Man..anymore. Though, the only reason he did come down here, was for him time. By him time, he means..touching himself, because he's horny as hell.

He moved a few things, and walked away from the door so nobody would be able to see him. Well, the only people who came down here was Rhodey and Pepper. But, both of them weren't here, so..he might as well, get it over with, and get himself off. He sat down in the computer chair, and spun around so he could face the desk.

His pants were tightening at the moment, and he couldn't bare it anymore. Pepper has been on his mind all day, and since she was away on a business trip, he seemed that this was the quickest way to cum. He started unbuttoning his pants, biting his lip. He could feel how hard he was, and that excited him even more.

He finally pulled them down along with his boxers, and his erection sprang free. He took a deep breath, wrapping his fingers around himself. He stroked himself slowly, letting his head hang back, and he let out a low moan.

Pepper was finally coming back from the meeting which was to long for her. She was getting bored, which was a first. She fell onto the bed, grunting softly. It was good to be back, but she didn't want to do anything. Though she always video chatted with Anthony before a nap. She set up the laptop, and logged into Skype, the most decent web calling place. She found his username seeing he was on, and smiled from his picture. It was him and Pepper.

She hit video call and laid down, waiting for the answer. She heard it pick up, and looked up to the screen arching her brow. She really didn't want to say anything so she just watched. He was touching himself, and she could see his body was outlined in sweat already. That actually turned her on.

Anthony closed his eyes tightly, moving his hand faster, and harder. He couldn't help but moan out Pepper's name, and squirm a little in the chair. He took a deep breath, brushing his thumb over the tip, wiping away some of the precum. He pushed his chair back some, to give himself more room, and a small yelp left his lips.

It's been forever since he done this. He knew how Pepper was when he did this. She got jealous..because she wasn't the one touching him. Well, he thought that was always the reason, but maybe it wasn't.

Pepper watched him move on screen, seeing that she had a full view of him. He always made sure their video connection was excellent, and this time it was. It was like she could see his cock throbbing for release. She moved slightly keeping quiet as she continued to watch him. It felt like she was watching porn..though she really didn't know what porn was to be honest. Well, Anthony was the definition of porn.

Anthony arched his back some, and his body tensed up, as he finally hit his climax. "Virginia!" he screamed out, in pure pleasure, not really caring, and came hard, spilling himself into his hand. He laid limp in the chair for a few moments, his cock still in his hand. He pulled away and wiped his hand off on his pants. He zipped himself up, taking a few deep breaths.

Pepper shivered slightly, hearing her name being called out, during his need of pleasure. She waited a few moment, and finally found her voice. "Enjoy yourself?" she asked.

Anthony nearly had a heart attack when he heard her voice, and knocked something over, hearing it shatter on the floor. "Jesus Christ...don't do that..you almost gave me a heart attack," he breathed, placing his hand over his chest, looking up to the screen.

"So..did you enjoy your cock?" she teased, a small smirked forming on her lips. "How much did you see?" he asked.

"I came in about half way through, and I must say impressive," she chuckled. "This is not a laughing matter, Stark. I'm sure if you were horny, you'd touch yourself, as well," Anthony narrowed his eyes. "I have, I just don't leave the web cam on,"

"I hate you," he breathed. "I love you too, Anthony. Anyways, I just wanted to see if you were okay, before I napped,"

"Yeah, I'm fine..love," he smiled. "When I wake up be sure to be on, and have your cock ready...I think we both need to hear each other scream out our names," and with that she hung up.

Anthony sat there a little speechless, but gave himself a few minutes. "Kinky, Stark...kinky," he whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own these Character's Marvel does.**

**Also, instead of calling him Tony I call him Anthony, and he is no longer Iron Man and a part of the Avengers. If you want to know why, message me.**

**Also, I do apologize for the short chapters, I'll try to make them longer, as I go on.**

Anthony was outside of the airport, waiting for Pepper to come back from the meeting she was at. Through the week they had sessions, watching each other, pleasure themselves because it was the only way to relieve the feeling. He didn't mind it to be honest since he always touched himself, and he brought Pepper into that world. He wasn't going to do it alone. But, now since she was coming home, he was actually going to be able to see her muscles clench, to hear her moans, and everything else he wanted to do to her. He was knocked from his thoughts when he heard his name being called, and looked up, it was Pepper.

A small smile spread across the man's lips, and felt Pepper practically cling to him. He chuckled softly, kissing her head, wrapping an arm around her. He wondered what was wrong since she was quiet for the time being. Maybe she was just in shock that she was home, and she was finally holding onto him, instead of some pillow. He pulled back a tiny bit, seeing her eyes filled with tears.

"Pepper, what's wrong?" he asked, wiping her tears, feeling her kiss his hand. He never has seen her act like this before, well correction. The only other time was when he dropped something of hers, and she broke down crying. But, right now, that was beside the point. He wanted to know what had he like this, and he knew she would tell him.

"I'm home, with you finally. Anthony you have no idea how much I missed you," Pepper answered him. For some reason it was hard to stay away from Anthony, since it felt like she was chained to him. She didn't mind that to be honest. She leaned up, crushing her lips to his, that she be certain to leave bruises on both of them. She tangled her fingers into his hair, pulling on it.

"Mm, Pepper," Anthony kissed her back, pulling away some. "Wait until we get home, alright?" he asked, giving her a small smile. "Just hurry up, and get home. I can't wait to feel you," she smirked, nipping his lip.

When they gotten home, Anthony's clothes were ripped from his body, and he was on the couch. He looked up at Pepper, seeing that mischievous glint in her eyes, which made him shiver. He took a quick intake of breath, feeling Pepper lowering herself onto him, and she didn't move slowly. It surprised him, because she liked taking the sex slow, but right now, she didn't. Pepper just wanted to fuck his brains out, and hear him scream for her.

Anthony moved his hips with hers, running his hands up her sides, squeezing gently. He didn't mind if Pepper wanted to be rough, and the amount of pleasure he was feeling, he couldn't describe. He pulled her down for a kiss, moaning against her lips.

Pepper moved her hips harder, grabbing his hips and brought him closer to her, so he was deeper in her. She moved her hips faster and harder, digging her nails into his sides. She heard a small whimper of pleasure leave Anthony's lips, and that only drove her crazy. She needed to be touched, and he was the only one who knew where to touch her.

Anthony sat up the best he could, having a plan. This was going to be easy because Pepper wouldn't even know what happened. He began touching her in all the spots she liked, brushing his lips against her breasts, smirking. That's when he threw his plan into action, and rolled them over, as they landed on the floor. He moved his hips faster, and harder, and it felt like he was fucking her into the floor. He buried his face into her neck, hearing her scream out, knowing he find her spot.

Pepper could feel her climax close, and she dragged her nails down his back, closing her eyes tightly, arching her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moving her hips with his, gasping loudly.

Anthony brought his lips to her ear, nibbling on it gently, smirking. "Cum for me Pepper," he whispered, and that's when he heard her scream out "Anthony!" and he could feel her cum, on him. He was a little after her, and he returned the scream, as he came hard, spilling himself into her. He took a few deep breaths, as he pulled away from her, collapsing next to her. "Pepper," he panted lightly, smiling.

She turned to face him, pressing her lips to his. "I love you," she whispered, smiling. She ran her fingers through his damp curls, pulling him closer to her. "Are you hungry?"

"I love you too," he purred, and nodded. "Cheeseburgers…but I want your cheeseburgers," he chuckled, and slowly got off the floor, and grabbed his clothes getting dressed. Pepper gotten dressed after him, just leaving on her bra and underwear, along with the blouse she was wearing.

Anthony watched her make the food, trying to get everything down, so he would know how to make food for himself. But he got lazy half way through, and sat back on the couch watching the news. Nothing was ever on that interested him. He sighed softly, rubbing his face, and looked up when he seen Pepper standing there with the plates, cheeseburgers and fries. "Mm, thank you love," he whispered, and took his plate, taking a bite of the burger.

Pepper sat next to him, smiling softly, and kissed his bare shoulder. "I missed you so much," she whispered, and closed her eyes. She leaned back over, taking a bite of her burger, humming from the taste. "You're lucky you have me here to cook,"

"Yes, because I would be eating fast food everyday…well, every other day, because sometimes, I might even lazy about calling someone," Anthony teased, laughing lightly.

"You get lazy about putting a shirt on, Anthony," she breathed.

"That is very true," he turned his head, and kissed her gently.


End file.
